1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to electronic messaging, and more specifically, to routing electronic messages using neural network technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic messages contribute to efficiency by allowing businesses to send and receive information quickly through a communications network. Trading partners send invoices, purchase orders, and other communications using business-to-business (“B2B”) messages over wide-area-networks (WANs) including, for example, the World Wide Web. Transmission costs associated with B2B messages are relatively low and B2B messages can be sent and received quickly compared to paper-based messages. Challenges exist when business partners exchange B2B messages because business partners may use different message formats or protocols to send and receive messages.